poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Duke of Owls
The Grand Duke of Owls was the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle who schemed to to destroy Chanticleer and never let the sun shine again. He is a rather corpulent, aristocratic but vicious brown owl who hates sunlight, like all owls, and his stupid nephew, Hunch the Pygmy owl. In the final battle, he transforms into a giant tornado, but is shrunk into a midgit by Chanticleer's crowing and chased away by a vengeful Hunch. Trivia *The Duke returned in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea where he worked with Morgana. After King Triton uses his Trident to put Morgana in a Block of Ice, he uses it to send the Duke to Outer Space. *The Duke recently appeared in Sonic's Adventures of The Black Cauldron, where he teamed up with The Horned King to destroy Sonic and friends. *The Duke returned in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians where he worked for Cruella De Vil along with Jafar, Maleficent, Iago, Ursula, Hades, The Joker, and Harley Quinn. In the film, he was defeated by Tigger who used a flashlight to scare the Duke away. The nine villains previously appeared in the bonus ending for Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range plotting their revenge on Pooh and his friends. *The Duke guest starred along with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Oogie Boogie, the Bowser family, and Ranamon in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. Six of these villains appeared in the bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. *The Duke guest starred with all of the Disney and non-Disney villains in both versions of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *The Duke guest starred along with Bowser and the other villains in [[Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long|''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long]]. *The Duke guest starred in ''Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'', where he worked for Thrax. And at the end of the movie, he was defeated by Woody Woodpecker who used a flashlight to scare him away. *The Duke also guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, where he joined forces with Bowser, his family, Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, and the Psycho Rangers to take control of Wasteland in order to get revenge on Pooh and his friends. *The Duke will return in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV Series), Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Jack the Giant Killer, Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Tintin, and Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad. *The Duke will get his revenge on Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *The Duke will make his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit''. *The Duke will get his revenge on Ash and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle, Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Ash Ketchum and The Dark Crystal, Ash Ketchum Goes to Labyrinth, Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove, and Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *The Duke will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *The Duke will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess. *The Duke will get revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood, and many more. *The Duke will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *The Duke will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *The Duke will return to get revenge on Bloom and her friends in several Winx Club crossover films starting with Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The Duke will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle, *The Duke will become the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in Rock-a-Doodle, and will later return to get revenge in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *The Duke returned in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *The Duke is a part of The Wizard Empire. *The Duke will become Tino's enemy in Weekenders Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. Gallery Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps_com-6777.jpg|Grand Duke's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Legendary creatures Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Critters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Birds Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Kings Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Owls Category:Males Category:The Wizard Empire Category:Dukes Category:Weekenders Adventures villains